


Closer

by lightwavesurfer



Series: tell me what is love [2]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, JYP Entertainment - Freeform, K-Pop - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Comedy, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwavesurfer/pseuds/lightwavesurfer
Summary: “If I say I do like kissing you, would you think of it as a lie too?”





	

Something was wrong.

It’s hot, stuffy. Her body was sweating all over. A headache pulsated like a brutal vortex at the back of her skull.

Momo groaned, her nails digging into the forehead to ease the overwhelming nerves in her brain. Something bitter began to form in her throat, threatening to implode at the slightest concussion. It only became slightly worse as drowsiness left her completely, and the hangover finally hit her like a freight train.

“Oooh…” she groaned out. This wasn’t her place. She didn’t even want to open her eyes just to find herself lying wasted on her own vomit in an empty alley somewhere.

Momo slowly sat up, running her hands along her body and her eyes opened abruptly, a decision that Momo regretted for a damn second because, _oh my god where's my pants??_

No pants, just an oversized sweatshirt with a huge, tacky letters of I love Kobe printed on the front, and that’s when Momo realized that she fucked up.

What did… _oh_. Momo remembered.

She very well could be. There was a house party. A house party that Momo condemned as too uncultured for a tact girl like her yet Sana was literally dragging Momo to get loose and ‘have fun’.

A party was a party and Momo admitted it wouldn’t hurt to enjoy it for a while.

Moreover, it was fun. Party was supposed to be like that. Loud music and colorful lights were all Momo could see and hear. Then there were crowds dancing in that cramped space, bodies grinding and ebbing against each other, mouths locking and hands roaming in places where it’d be indecent to touch in a broad daylight.

It’s not like she didn’t want to dance, she just… well, a bit too shy to dance with someone she didn’t know. That, and she hated having sweaty bodies randomly grinding against her.

Momo dodged the dancing part and stuck in a bar, nursing her red cup of punch—which tasted too strong on her tongue.

“Oh shit…” she cussed. Someone definitely put something on that punch. She cursed three more time because _dammit Momo, what else did you do last night?_

Her train of thoughts stopped when she heard someone cleared her throat. Momo turned and saw a pretty girl with a light yellow apron, a pair of blue sports bra, and a black boy shorts standing by the door, a mug of coffee in her hand.

“My head hurts,” Momo blurts, looking down at her lap as the other girl kneeled down and put the mug on the night table.

“First time getting drunk?” she asked, amused. Momo looked up and saw the girl had a faint smirk on her lips.

Momo suddenly felt shy. She rubbed at her face, her knuckles pushing at the eyelids.

“I’m not good with alcohol,” she blurted.

The girl smirked. “Next time when you want to throw up, do it outside,” and Momo feels guilty for some reasons.

The pretty girl handed the mug to Momo. It’s still warm. “Drink it. I hope I get the sugar right.” The smell of coffee was actually rather calming. “You can wear my shirt until I finish washing yours.”

The pretty girl sent a smile to Momo’s direction and walked out from the room. A moment later, Momo could smell a mild aroma of curry and a small voice of someone singing.

Momo brought the mug to her lips, drinking the coffee in small sips.

The coffee tasted really good.

Momo steadied herself as she walked out the room. The floor was cold against her feet. Her head was still spinning and Momo had to hold onto the wall for some steady purchase.

“You can sleep again, you know.”

Momo blinked. Her face flushed.

The really pretty girl was in the kitchen, with a pan in her hand and an amused smirk on her lips. The place was small but it’s brightly lit and Momo swore that the girl in front of her was glowing.

“Yeah,” she croaked. She pulled a chair and put her mug on the dining table, “your bed is nice.”

Momo cringed. _Wait, what? Ew. What the hell was that, Hirai Momo!?_

The girl laughed at Momo’s failed attempt to make a small talk. “Are you still drunk?” was all she said. She put the pan down and prepared two plates of curry rice for them. Then she sat on the chair right in front of Momo, meeting her gaze.

“I’m sorry,” Momo said, her head bowed low.

“For what?”

Momo saw the girl already stuffing her cheeks with rice. It looked quite adorable. But Momo quickly reminded herself to stop staring and started to fidget.

“Well, for what I did last night?” that came out like an unsure question. Momo didn’t remember a thing from last night. Least she could do to control the damage was to apologize.

“It’s no problem,” the girl put the spoon down and shrugged, “I mean, you caught me off guard too.”

_Oh Christ_ , now Momo was terrified. She looked hard at her untouched curry rice before looking back at the pretty girl with a courage she could hardly muster. “W-what happened?”

The girl smiled, a bit secretive, and Momo felt her heart flutter.

“Let’s start again,” she suggested. “I’m Myoui Mina.”

*

_ Ding. _

Sana put the novel she’s currently reading and pranced her way from the living room to the kitchen. The smell of butter flooded the room as she placed the toast onto the plate. Humming, Sana blew on it to cool it down and opened her mouth to eat.

Only to have Momo unceremoniously slapped the toast out of her mouth until it fell onto the floor.

“Bitch! What the hell is your problem? What did I ever do to you? What did the _toast_ ever do to _you_? Huh? Nothing! NOTHING!” Sana yelled in a rapid Osaka-ben she’s only using when she’s really pissed. Sana glanced at the ruined toast on the floor, feeling suddenly sad at the loss of her food.

“And leaving me at Mina’s place? Really, Sana? _Really_?” Momo reeled back with a dramatic roll of her eyes. Sana brushed past her and into the living room, taking the last surviving piece of her toast in her hand.

“Momo, it’s not my fault you’re wasted last night. And DEFINITELY NOT A REASON to slap my toast like that!”

“You deserve to choke on that damn toast,” Momo miffed as she sat on the couch beside Sana. She plucked a tiny piece of the toast and ate it.

Sana rolled her eyes and stopped at the shirt Momo’s wearing. “Where’d you get that?” she pointed with her chin.

“It’s Mina’s,” Momo replied, “don’t laugh.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” she then nudged Momo’s ribs hard.

Momo turned the TV on and scoffed. It was always like this with Sana. That head of hers was as smart as her mouth. Momo never had a chance to win against that.

“So~” Sana asked, intentionally dragging her voice. “Mina treated you gently?”

Momo almost choked on her own spit. “I didn’t hear that.”

Sana grinned. As if to prove her point, she probed Momo with her finger to annoy the flustered girl. “Come on now. You can tell Sana-oneechan everything.”

“This isn’t Japan, Sana,” Momo answered with a large amount of sarcasm, “and don’t play stupid. You planned this.”

Sana plopped her feet on the low table. “Everyone and their mothers know what happened last night, Moguri. It became a hot topic actually.”

Momo resisted the urge to groan. “And that’s supposed to be a good thing?”

“What? This is college. Everyone wants to have fun.”

“And what about someone who wants to have fun without embarrassing herself? Someone like _me_ , for example?” Momo ran her fingers through her hair, “you know I have a reputation.”

“ _Bollocks,_ ” Sana replied with a fake cockney accent that made Momo cringe, “it’s just another day. No one will remember it once we graduate.”

Sana put the plate on the table and snatched the remote from Momo’s hand. She leaned down to get comfortable and rested her head on the blonde’s lap.

Their banter was common occurrences. As much as Momo can be a pretentious goody two shoes and Sana was unintentionally cunning klutz, there’s no bad blood between them. In fact, Momo enjoyed her time a lot with Sana as her roommate.

“I’ve never ever felt so embarrassed in my life,” Momo lamented like she’d seen a puppy got hit by a car, “I’m not ready to meet Mina again. Or even meet anyone.”

“You need to return her shirt tho,” Sana chirped while idly changing the channel.

“She gave this to me as a token of friendship.”

Sana snorted. “A tourist shirt with I love Kobe on it? Damn, she doesn’t even try to impress you.”

Momo nodded absentmindedly, but Mina said this was her favorite shirt she bought in her hometown. She kept this knowledge to herself.

“But seriously, you’ve been talking about Mina since the first day you saw her in the dance hall. Like talking about her all the time, telling everyone how pretty she is when she dance. I began to suspect that you have a crush on her,” Sana jibed in with her eyes glued to the TV and completely missed the faint blush on Momo’s cheeks, “and last night was kinda cementing my suspicion.”

“I was drunk!”

“You got drunk, you gave Mina a lap dance, you made out with Mina. So many excuses, boohoo,” Sana mocked, hopping of Momo’s lap to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

Momo blushed again. She didn’t know what to feel because she kissed Mina— fuck that, she shared her first kiss with Mina! What kind of comedy was that?

Sana returned and resumed her position on Momo’s lap. They continued to watch the TV for a few minutes until Sana decided to act like a smartass she was.

“Have you showered yet?”

Momo blushed even harder at the unfortunate implication.  She gritted her teeth and balled her fists to keep herself from wringing Sana’s neck.

“I have.”

*

Momo skipped towards the class, feeling quite normal despite the distress about the accident with Mina. Once she entered the class, she was met with three of her classmates circling around a laptop while giggling to whatever scenes played on the screen. Momo dumped her butt onto the floor and peered at the laptop.

“Oh my god! Where did you get that!?”

Momo lunged forward and snapped the laptop screen shut, subsequently surprising the other three.

“Jesus Christ—what the fuck Momo?” Dahyun screeched at her with wide eyes and a hand on the chest, “You can at least greet us first!”

The short haired one, Jungyeon, quickly saved her laptop from Momo’s wrath, hugging it tight on the chest.

“Where the hell did you get that?” Momo ignored the three bewildered look from her friends, “Sana never told me anything about a video!”

Chaeyoung had a wide grin on her face. “Well, it’s a nice video.”

“Who knows that you’re more passionate  when drunk?” Jungyeon added.

“Bah. We all know why. It’s because she girded her loins for the girl from that ballet class,” Dahyun finished with a wave of her hand.

“Seriously, if this video ever—”

“Who do you think we are, Hirai? This video is for private use only. But I think Mina should get a copy— ACK!”

Momo threw her arms around Chaeyoung’s neck and threw both them to the floor to keep Chaeyoung from talking nonsense. Her face was as red as her sweatshirt now. Both Dahyun and Jungyeon cackled loudly at Momo's exaggerated reaction.

“Hey hey, come on now stop that. You’re gonna kill her,” Dahyun eased in between the scuffling girls. She pulled Chaeyoung while Jungyeon took care of Momo.

Momo was breathing heavily. It’s not like her to get flustered easily. Momo was usually calm and smooth; a trait that made people fell in love with her in the first place. But now, just at the slightest mention of Myoui Mina’s name, Momo couldn’t even keep her emotion in check.

“Damn,” Chaeyoung coughed while rubbing her neck, “you seriously need to check your strength.”

Momo glared at the young girl and grumbled under her breath.

“Quit being such a drama queen,” Jungyeon tried to cheer the blond girl with a pat on the back, “Mina didn’t seem too bothered either. She looked like she’s enjoying it actually.”

Momo breathed through her mouth in an exaggerated manner. “It just feels weird.”

“Hey there’s nothing wrong in embracing who you are,” Dahyun spoke with a motherly tone and a serious face like she’s trying to tell a child about a sage knowledge. “You are still you. Love is love. All God’s children. Everything’s gonna be fine. It’s okay.”

Momo narrowed her eyes at Dahyun. “You’re not helping at all.”

Dahyun winked and stood up to begin stretching with Chaeyoung in tow.

“So how did it go?” Jungyeon tapped Momo’s shoulder. She scooted closer to Momo and gave the other girl an attentive look.

Momo sighed. She picked on her pants to avoid Jungyeon’s unwanted attention.

“Nothing happened. She changed my clothes, let me sleep on her bed, and made me breakfast the next day.”

A whistle came from Chaeyoung. “A breakfast on the bed? A kiss on the forehead?”

“Nothing like that!” Momo shot back in annoyance, feeling angry and flustered at the same time. “We had breakfast on the table like other people do!”

“You mean like other couples do,” Dahyun sang out and high-fived Chaeyoung while Jungyeon laughed at Momo’s expense.

Her friends were a bunch of idiots.

“And then what happened?” Jungyeon pressed on.

Momo shrugged. She lay down on the floor with her limbs outstretched and her eyes looking at the blue sky outside.

“She offered to take me home.”

“Just that?”

Momo nodded. “Yeah.”

“She didn’t say anything about the party?” Chaeyoung asked. She bent to the front; her arms were stretching out to reach her toes.

“Mina said I’m a really good dancer.”

Dahyun started doing split on the floor. Her torso was leaning to the front with her arms flat on the smooth surface . Her voice muffled when she spoke. “That’s anticlimactic.”

“You should give her something,” Jungyeon suggested, “maybe take her for a lunch?”

Momo didn’t answer. Lunch sounded good but Momo didn’t know Mina’s favorite food and, considering how healthy and proper Mina was, Momo wasn't sure it’s wise to treat Mina a jokbal for lunch.

But Jungyeon was right. She had to do something for Mina.

She needed to buy Mina flowers.

*

Mina’s class started at 8:30 every day and she would be in her class fifteen minutes early. Momo observed.

The classical dance department was different from any place in this academy. The hallways were wide and brightly lit, and the ceiling was tall. From the distance, she could hear classical music playing in the air, sounding smooth like a gentle stream.

Momo stood in front of a big mahogany door that would lead her to Mina. The music from the room was sounding more like a warning alarm in her ears, and Momo began to rethink her decision to—

“Momo?”

Momo debated if running on Mina would be a better option.

“Oh, h-heya,” _wow, real smooth Hirai_. Momo tried again. “How are you?”

Mina closed the door behind her and stepped a bit close to Momo.

“Never been better. What are you doing here?”

The pretty ballerina had pulled her hair up and Momo could see the long, slender expanse of her throat and stupidly marveling at how smooth the skin looked like.

“Hello? Earth to Momo?”

“Ah,” Momo squeaked, almost tripping on her own shoes when she took a step back. “Uh, I just want to say thanks for what you did and not letting me passed out in some abandoned alley.”

Mina smiled, looked at Momo with an appreciative look and Momo should’ve been prepared for this, but her breaths was stuck in her throat.

“You came all the way here just to say that?”

Momo could make a lot of excuses, such as ‘I lost my way’ excuse and ‘I’m just passing by’ excuse because it’s applicable and Mina would believe her. But Momo knew, painfully so, that she really wanted to ask Mina out because she thought it’s the right thing to do. She bit her tongue, trying to make sense of whatever she’s thinking, and looked back at Mina.

“Yes,” Momo replied with a nod. “I came here to say that.”

Mina, however, appeared normal but it’s easy to see disappointment flickered in her eyes. Momo ignored it

“You’re welcome,” Mina nodded with a slight smile, her hands dangling on her side.

They stood there for a while, trying to look at anything but each other. Mina was looking at the ceiling while Momo found the mahogany door interesting. But Momo’s eyes were cheating on her because they’re searching back to Mina’s neck and went down to the collar of her shirt.

“I… uh, gotta go inside,” Mina said with a low voice. She passed Momo a wry smile. “You should head back too.”

Momo swallowed. This was actually the plan: she met with Mina, she said her gratitude, and she would return to her life.

That should be easy enough.

Frankly, it’s not.

“Yeah,” Momo scratched the back of her neck. “I’ll see you again later?”

Mina’s smile was solemn. “Later.”

The door closed with a heavy thud.

*

“So you didn’t ask her?”

Momo preferred to watch terrible romantic comedies for ten hours straight if it meant she could get away from answering Sana’s question.

But no. Not today. The universe was conspiring to remind Momo that she’d made a fool of herself in front of the ‘supposedly’ object of her attraction.

“And what do you think I should say? 'Thanks for the I Love Kobe shirt'?”

Sana rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. Talking to Momo was like talking to an awkward teenager, which was weird because Momo was anything but awkward. The blonde girl was confident; she knew her game, what she wanted to do in life. The fact that Momo was easily flustered when it came to romance and relationship was quite jarring.

“Aside from roses, which I believe you’ve already considered giving them to Mina, you can treat her with something she can eat. You can never go wrong with food.”

Momo shoved a handful of chips into her mouth, feeling angry at how easy Sana read her. Sana might be an airhead but it was a fact that Sana knew more than she let on.

“Call her.”

Momo stared at Sana’s phone in front of her face with a name _Minari_ flashed on the screen.

“How—”

Sana waved her long fingers like she’s swatting a fly. “Just do it. Trust me.”

Momo bit the inside of her cheek. “She’s probably sleeping right now.”

“What kind of 19-year-old girl sleeping before 10? Stop making excuses.”

Momo was fumbling with Sana’s phone, feeling suddenly suffocated for some reasons. She pressed the call button, tuned it to speaker, and swallowed.

_ “Sana? What’s up?” _

Her feet were glued to the couch. It took a moment for Momo to talk. Her face flushed and she could see Mina’s face in her head.

“It’s me,” Momo spoke out like a fool. The phone pressed tight on her ear as she stared ahead. She heard Mina chuckled and thought to herself that she might regret this later. She sighed. “Am I bothering you?”

_“Why would I be bothered?”_ the other girl asked, with a faux-annoyed tone in her voice but it was clear that she’s amused. _“It’s still early to sleep after all.”_

Momo forced a laugh.

“This conversation will be weird because—well, I think everything between us is weird. Because of some reasons…” Momo’s voice trailed off. Her mind went blank and she scoffed. “Really. Sana told me to call you. I don’t even know what I want to say. It’s weird right?”

Sana slapped her hard on the thigh. Momo retaliated with a vicious glare.

_ “Maybe it won’t be weird if you’re drunk?” _

Momo laughed bitterly at Mina’s playful jab. Mina surely knew how to play her cards.

“Me drunk is the reason why we have this conversation in the first place.”

“ _True,”_ Momo could imagine Mina sitting in that large couch of hers, wearing her pajama, and reclining down to get comfortable. _“Is it still bothering you?”_

Momo convinced herself that she’s not.  “It’d be a lie if it isn’t.”

_ “Why?” _

Momo stared at her shirt. The huge letters of I love Kobe were glaring back at her.

“I feel like… I touched something I’m not supposed to?” it’s a strange analogy and Momo could see Sana face palming beside her. “Sorry,” she managed, “I’m really not good with this.”

_“It’s fine. It’s not bothering me at all, really,”_ Mina retorted, insisting, just like that morning when they had their first talk. _“Aside from the fact that I stole your first kiss, the party was really worth it.”_

Momo appreciated Mina’s effort to make her feel better. “Did I do well?”

_ “What? The kiss or the dance?” _

"The kiss, maybe?"  Momo blushed. 

The other line went quiet and Momo felt anxious again.

_ “You’re really a good kisser.” _

Beside her, Sana had her hands covering her mouth to suppress her squeal.

Momo snorted. “You’re a good liar.”

_“If I say I do like kissing you, would you think of it as a lie too?”_ Mina didn’t miss a beat. It’s sharp and honest.

A long pause settled. Momo pursed her lips and pushed herself away from the couch. She opened the window and leaned on the sill, looking up at the dark sky.

“Maybe we should meet again,” Momo said suddenly, silently surprising herself. Mina was still quiet. “And we gonna talk like sober adults, get to know each other,” Momo hesitated. “If you don’t mind, of course.”

Mina made another sound, incredulous, laughing at the bizarre situation they got themselves into. Whatever. 

_ “Does lunch sound good?” _

*

Momo didn’t want to look like she’s desperate, but she had a difficulty sleeping last night and Momo insisted it’s not because she’s looking forward to having lunch with Mina. She didn’t know what to expect, or what to do once she’s there. Let the universe suprise her.

Momo took a cab. Her bag slung on her shoulder and she put a light makeup on. She chose a table beside the window. Momo ignored Sana’s ‘encouraging’ messages. They only made her more nervous.

“Sorry for the wait.”

Looking up, Mina slid into the chair across from her. Her hair was loose and she wore a black dress with a red cardigan on. Mina looked so pretty and Momo couldn’t stop looking.

“Shall we order? I’m starving.”

Momo nodded. “Sure.” She looked to the side, watching a couple sitting in the corner, giggling and looking like they’re in love.

Mina smiled. She waved at the waiter and ordered something.

“So,” Mina began, tapping her fingers on the table, “how—wait, did you put on makeup?”

“Is it too thick?” Momo retaliated with a confused look.

“It looks good on you.” Mina leaned across the table, touched the edge of Momo’s lips to wipe the excess of lipstick.

“Is this your excuse to touch me?” Momo laughed to ease the insane beating of her heart.

“I’m afraid you’re going to run again if I’m too blunt.” Mina’s almost pouting. She had been keeping this to herself for a while now.

Momo opened her mouth without thinking. “Well, you’re kinda scaring me.”

Mina blinked a little too slow. Momo was on the verge of banging her head onto the table.

“Oh. Is my face really that horrid?”

Mina said it with a smile that’s wide enough to make Momo laughed.

“You’re… something else.”

Momo tried. She really did. The words would never come easy because there’s no easy way to describe what Myoui Mina meant for Hirai Momo.

“Care to elaborate?”

Momo forced herself to look up—wait, when did Mina get too close to her?

“You’re really pretty, graceful. And you’re a great ballerina,” she commented, stumbled on her words, and wondered if her explanation was good enough, “and I like you. Like, really like you. A lot,” she confessed, then clapped her hand over her mouth, realizing that she’s creating another mess.

Mina laughed. It was sweet and Momo would definitely die if she said she didn’t like it. Momo’s fingers twitched, longed to reach out to Mina but she wouldn’t do it—she couldn’t, frankly.

Instead, Mina decided to touch Momo. Her fingers were long, pale, and cool as they rubbed against Momo’s knuckles. Her breathing went slower.

It felt like a free fall.

*

The sky was a darker shade of blue when Momo arrived in front of Mina’s apartment. They didn’t return to the academy and decided to stroll around the city instead, having fun and laughing and talking with lighter hearts and easy smiles. The tension was still there but not as thick as it used to be.

“Well,” Mina murmured with a small smile, “wanna come in?” she pointed at the building.

Momo stared at Mina, seemingly lost in those clear brown eyes. There were things she wanted to do, to say, but Momo knew it would be too fast, especially when their relationship was still young and new.

Maybe this would lead them somewhere, to a better place or something like a nightmare. Her fingers slid onto Mina’s cheek and Momo leaned closer.

It only needed one push for Momo to claim Mina’s lips when her phone began blaring the obnoxious lyrics from an idol group.

**_ Pick me, pick me, pick me up, pick me, pick me, pick me up. _ **

Momo’s hands flailed to stop the ringtone but when she finally got the phone, the chorus had been on repeat at least ten times.

“The heck Sana?” Momo snarled.

_“Jungyeon and the others are here and we want to order some takeout. What do you want?”_ came Sana’s cheerful voice. She probably didn’t know but Momo wanted nothing but to kick Sana to hell and back right now.

Behind her, Mina was dying of laughter.

“Of all the song you can pick, you chose that!?” Momo hissed in both anger and embarrassment.

_“Hey, it’s cute! What do you—”_ Sana went quiet like she had a realization. _“Aaah… did I disturb you? You’re with Mina, aren’t you? Are you in the middle of doing something now? Stay safe kids. Don’t do things that I won’t do.”_

Momo could hear laughter in the background. No doubt, Sana probably put this on speaker too.

Momo turned her phone off, spewing curses under her breath. Turning around, she saw Mina already leaned onto the wall with her hands holding her stomach, laughing her heart out.

“Sorry about that,” Momo sighed, disappointed at nothing in particular.

Mina chortled. She wiped the tears off her cheeks while nodding her head.

“Yeah. And we were so in the mood too.”

“Sana is an idiot,” Momo deadpanned.

“I heard you’re talking about food,” Mina wheezed, her face was flushing red. “I am a bit hungry. Can we go to your place now?”

“Seriously? We did nothing but eating today.”

Mina flicked Momo’s nose, “You can never go wrong with food.”

She found Momo’s hand, five pale fingers curling easily around Momo’s wrist, holding it in a gentle grip. Momo was glad the street was dark because there’s no way she’d let Mina see that she’s blushing like a fifteen-year-old girl now.

The silence between them was comfortable and Momo was in the middle of enjoying Mina’s warmth on her skin when Mina’s voice entered her ears.

“Thanks,” Mina murmured, the expression on her voice softened. “I had fun.”

“Me too,” she whispered, “I’m glad you came with me today.”

“We can hang out again tomorrow,” Mina said this gently, like a promise Momo stupidly wanted to believe. “And in the weekends. In Sundays,” she pulled Momo’s hand close and pressed a kiss on the knuckle, “as much as you like.”

Mina met Momo’s gaze. She smiled, the kind of pretty smile that made Momo’s heart ache in every sense possible. They stopped, looking at each other with frigid clarity. Mina held Momo’s face in her hands, studied her close; the tips of her fingers dragged along Momo’s nose and jaw.

It’d need some time.

Mina placed a kiss in a line between Momo’s lips and cheek, and Momo could hear the clock inside her ticking.

Her tomorrows started here.

 

 


End file.
